


Coffee's For Closers

by KobraKid4life



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Frerard, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, flirty!Frank, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, shy!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobraKid4life/pseuds/KobraKid4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerard coffeeshop AU. It's supposed to be fluffy and stuff so enjoy ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee's For Closers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Any one who can tell me the Ryden truth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Any+one+who+can+tell+me+the+Ryden+truth).



> this is not finished but whatever

"One white peppermint mocha for Linda!" I called out in a loud voice before placing a fresh coffee on the linoleum counter beside me. 

"That's mine." A middle aged woman with dark brown hair and sunglasses reached for her drink and shot me a gracious smile. 

I returned her gesture with a toothy grin before settling back to my station at the cash register. Signaling for the next person in line to step forward, a young girl made her way to my register and asked for a caramel macchiato. I placed her request with Mikey, my co-worker, who then began to mix the different liquids required to make the drink in question. 

"And can I have a name for that?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, it's Sarah." She responded, looking up from a phone in her hands. 

Soon after, the girl took a seat at one of our tables and continued using the cell, her fingers flying across the keyboard, typing rapidly. 

Since she was our last customer in line, I didn't have many options of things to do. Mikey finished making her drink and then brought it to her, meanwhile I stood there and watched her exit the store. Feeling bored, I shifted my body to face our front window and watched as people strolled along the sidewalk; some pausing every now and then to read our shop's sign which featured the name 'Café Camisado.' 

I stifled a yawn and pulled my eyes away from the passersby in an attempt to keep myself awake after staying up most of the night. I leaned on the shelf containing the various breakfast sandwiches and pastries the store had to offer and then glanced at the wooden clock positioned on the wall.

My features contorted into a grimace as I realized it was only ten thirty, yet no one else was entering the store. 

I, Frank Iero, had been working at this run-of-the-mill coffee shop for quite some time now, and honestly, it could get very boring very quickly. 

Now, don't get me wrong; I love having a job and being employed and all that shit, but I'd really rather be spending my time doing something a bit more substantial than making sure people get their daily fix of caffeine. 

As I grew lost in my thoughts, I was almost taken aback when I heard the familiar tinkling sound that signaled someone was entering the shop. 

Composing myself, I glanced up to see a guy about my age with dark hair stroll up to the front counter. 

He wore a black hoodie, bleached skinny jeans, and had a grey beanie pulled over the top of his head. 

As he approached, I noticed he had nice hazel eyes, and when he offered a smile my way, his eyes crinkled at the corners in a way that made him seem very genuine. 

"Hello." The man greeted. 

"Um, hi." I stuttered, meanwhile inwardly cursing myself for being so awkward. "Uh, what can I get for you?" 

"I don't really know," the man started, "What do you normally get?" 

"Well," I began, "I really like our dark French roast which is kind of like our breakfast blend but it actually has a stronger flavor, or at least that's what I think but some people don't like it as much because they take their coffee with milk and sometimes the taste doesn't mix very well but-" I stopped and realized the man was wearing an amused expression. 

"You're really cute when you ramble like that, you know?" The guy stated nonchalantly as if he said stuff like that all the time to random strangers.

At this, I brought my hand up to my neck in an attempt to conceal the blush that threatened to spread across the entirety of my face. 

"Uh, thanks, that's um, nice." I stumbled over the simple words, my cheeks still flushed with color. 

"But anyways," the man said, returning back to the topic of coffee, "I'll take whichever one you were telling me about, the dark French roast thing." 

"Ok," I rang it up on the register, "That will be $3.50." 

The guy fished in his pocket for some cash, and came up with a five dollar bill. 

"Do you have change?" He asked, handing me the money. 

"Yeah, of course." 

I carefully counted the bills and set the remaining change in his hand, only to find myself blushing once again when his fingers gently brushed against mine. 

"I'll get your drink out in a second." I pulled away before he had a chance to react and spun on my heel, quickly making my way towards Mikey. 

As I neared my friend's work area, I noticed the smirk plastered on his face. 

"Smooth, Frankie," Mikey whispered in my direction, "Very smooth. Went very well if you ask me." 

"Shut up you asshole!" I elbowed his side, causing him to yelp in surprise. 

"Gees, just calm down Iero. I can't help it that you get all hot in bothered whenever a pretty boy walks in the shop." He snickered at this. 

You see, Mikey and I go back a long way.

We had met even before becoming co-workers, and I would consider him to be one of my best friends. The first time we met was actually at a concert. He was sixteen, I, seventeen, and we struck up a conversation about the Misfits. Turns out, we were into a lot of the same stuff, and we've been close ever since. We loved music, tacos, and were stuck in a never ending disagreement about which was better: the electric guitar, or the bass. 

He always goes with the bass but he's wrong. 

Anyways, he's always loved to tease me, and our playful banter is a common sight in the coffee shop.

Snapping back to reality, I finally responded to his comment. 

"I am not- goddammit- I'm not 'all hot and bothered' as you put it. I am fine." I screeched while trying to keep my voice low. 

"Sure." He responded simply. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing." He replied deviously, the evil grin still painting his features. 

I sighed in frustration and watched as Mikey poured some steaming liquid into a mug and handed it to me. 

"Take it to him." He demanded. 

"What! Are you crazy?" I countered, "Did you see the way I acted around him before? At this rate I'll spill the coffee!" 

"So you admit, he makes you nervous." Mikey giggled, "Don't try to deny it Frank, I could practically feel the sexual tension...." Mikey trailed off, "took me back to my high school days...." 

I slapped my hand to my face and groaned in exasperation. 

"Hey, Frankie," Mikey continued, "Save those noises for him." He pointed over to the only man sitting in our cafe, who had his back facing us. 

I reluctantly took the mug and walked over to him, my eyes trained on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that :)


End file.
